1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of mobile technology and wireless communications. More particularly, one exemplary embodiment is directed to performing user identity module software updates without interruption of ongoing services.
2. Description of Related Technology
Existing mobile devices terminate all running services to update user identity module (UIM) components. Traditionally, this ensured that a mobile device would access the network with the most current UIM software.
However, given the recent growth in multi-mode device popularity, indiscriminately terminating all running services to perform UIM updates can dramatically affect user experience. Specifically, receiving a UIM update for inactive network access software ideally should not trigger a termination event for all running services of the device.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are needed for performing software (e.g., UIM software) updates that do not exhibit such indiscriminant behavior and hence do not adversely impact user service continuity or user experience.